Tak
' Tak' is the main character of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. He's a villager of Pupanunu Village and is able to use his magic abilities to fight off enemies, summon magical beings called Jujus, as well as a variety of other things. Being young, he's still learning how to be a true "mighty warrior" of his village and dealing with his duty of saving the world. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and was voiced by Hal Sparks during the Television Series and in the 2008 title Tak and the Guardians of Gross. Appearance In the first game, Tak was the size of an average kid, with the many details of his appearance relating to tribesmen. He had purple facepaint around his eyes and also carried a small case on his back to hold his weapons. Tak was short, had a bowlcut hairdo, a dark red loincloth, and a pudgy belly. He had a higher pitched voice, indicating his young age. In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tak went through a very big change. He is now taller, thinner, and leaner. He also sports a Reddish-Brown cape with a swirl logo, which allows Tak to Glide. Tak's hair slightly grew longer and his loincloth, now a dark purple with a yellow belt, wraps around his waist rather than pulls up like shorts. His voice is now deeper, indicating his older age. In the next game, Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tak's appearance has gone unchanged. There would be little difference in his appearance into the television series, where his cape is replaced with his Weapons case once more while keeping his thin build and dark purple loincloth of the last two games. The one thing that followed him through all his appearance revisions is his feathers and his brown Anklet. Personality ﻿In a nutshell, Tak's personality is determined, generous, brave, and witty. In Tak 1, he's comedic, stubborn, and seemed to hum opera music. Not to mention his voice is higher, as Jason Marsden does his young boy voice. In Tak 2, his personality is slightly more mature and determined. His voice deeper slightly as well. From the first scene in the "Tak's Dream" level, he was resilient on going on the rescue mission, but ultimately decided to do so long after he woke up, saying that he's still the hero even when he doesn't want to. In Tak 3, his maturity and voice is the same while his sarcasm and determination to win the challenge is increased a lot. Most of this is due to the fact that Lok is being the main source of the comic relief that there was no need to have Tak make a whole lot of jokes. He does make them here and there thoughout the game. In Tak: Guardians of Gross, Tak's personality is the same as his T.V. show self, since it's based off of it. See the Television Series seciton below for details. Tak and the Power of Juju In the beginning of the series, Tak is one of only a few Villagers who was not turned into Sheep by Tlaloc. He is assigned by Jibolba to collect 9 Magical Nubu Plants to turn Lok back to human form. After this, Tak uses his newly gained magic powers to collect 100 magic Yorbels which are scattered throughout the areas, and Lok's Spirit. After collecting the Yorbels and Lok's Spirit, Lok is resurected, but becomes incompasitated persay. Tak then must collect the 3 Moonstones to summon the Moon Juju. After this is done, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak, in fact, has fulfiled the prophecy and is sent to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Tak is able to change Tlaloc into a sheep and he is sent flying to a group of friendly Rams. Tak then sings away while heading back to the village. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams This time, Tak has been stuck in the Dream World and cannot leave until he can complete a quest that the Dream Juju has choose him for. which is to save a princess who was kidnapped by the dream guardian who wields the staff of dreams, at first Tak doesn't want to thinking it was just some fake quest his imagination made up for him and thinking he will wake up again until the dream juju say he will never wake up again if he doesn't accept this quest. upon hearing that Tak agrees to go save the princess and after a bit of training from the Dream Juju he was able to wake up only to find Lok's stinky armpit in his face. After some explaining to Jibolba they decide to go to J.B. Jibolba's brother who is an expert in the world of dreams. except Lok wanted to come slightly annoyed by his rambles of being "prince Lok" for the princess Jibolba sent Lok to fetch his sacred Sandals only to tell Tak they were made up after Lok ran off. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In the beginning, Tak and Lok have a race to get a phoenix feather so that they may compete in The Great Juju Challenge. After catching up with the phoenix, the Black Mist Tribe competitors take the phoenix, but Tak and Lok get a feather. Making it to the challenge just in time, they are both ready to start the challenge. Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series The television show is very different from the games, if not completely. In the TV Series, Tak is given a staff, the "Power of Juju", and instead of using it responsibly, he's often than not using it to make his workload from Jibolba easier or to solve a problem. No longer a Mighty Warrior, his personality is more childish and wild. He hangs out with his friends, avoids doing chores, takes any glory he can get, and learns his lessons the hard way. Despite it all, his intentions are usually pure. He's branded as a fool, a coward, and a cursed boy despite his heroic efforts when he's helping his fellow tribespeople, especially from Lok and Chief. Jeera does the same at times, but she's just as wild as Tak is. Arguably, the T.V. show's Tak is similar to Tak 1's Tak, on a maturity level. Due to the harsh feedback, low ratings, and many timeslot jumps, the show was ultimately cancelled 5 episodes into the second season, leaving many questions and cliffhangers unresolved. Tak and the Guardians of Gross To start, Tak has to go to clean a temple for Jibolba. He ends up taking a shortcut through the jungle, despite Jeera and Keeko telling him not to. Unfortunately, Tak uses magic to lift up a gem to clean, but accidently breaks the gem, and releases the Guardians of Gross. Tak: Mojo Mistake In Mojo Mistake, Tak tries to get a bit of quality time. But a wild boar decides to go on a rampage around the Pupanunu village. And the errands given by the many villagers dosen't help him. After a suggestion by Keeko, Tak decide to create a magical helper to help him. But things get bad when he decides to create more helpers and thoses new ones exactly aren't as nice as the original. It's up to Tak to clean up the mess he's made. Gallery Tak.jpg|Tak, as he appears in the original game Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' **''All Episodes'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Non-Canon *''Nicktoons Basketball'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Online Games *''Tak: Moonstone Madness'' ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Pupununu people Category:J Category:Jujus Category:Juju mortal hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Males